Naruto of the Sand
by YoQuezz
Summary: In a world where the Yondaime Hokage, is the cousin of the Yondaime Kazegage, Naruto was born, and his father was the latter. Jiton\Naruto Good\Rasa. Pairings not decided yet. Rated M for violence, and mature themes and languages. Possibly future lemons.


Hey, my **name is Eric** , and this is my series with Naruto. This is actually **my first book** , so please don't judge me. I will discuss any suggestion that you give me, besides the ships. Those are for **me and me only to decide**. But until then you can also give me some suggestions, 'cause I didn't think of any. This will be no Harem Story, ' cause really, I don't understand what is with this thing. To share love with more than one woman? I don't really get it. So sorry for all Harem fans, but I can't write such a thing. I will post one chapter every week, or earlier, but don't get your hopes high, because school started so I don't have that much time. But I will surely post on Weekends. And if something happens, like loads of homework, or a tragedy, or... something like that, do not worry because I will announce you. So enough with these things, let's get started.

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Mamashi Kishimoto does. Also, just so you know, the kyuubi attack happened two years earlier.**

I looked up at the blood red moon. It mimics the color of the blood that overwhelms the villages. If it could be called a village anymore. In the destruction it was in, it was barely one. If you ask me, more of a ruin than a village. Despite that, the place where I was, was extremely quiet. But you could still hear the faint cries and screams, that were coming from the village. Cries and screams of absolute agony. It was a truly horrible sight to go and see. The sheer force of the bijudama that was teleported here, was truly remarkable. The Kyuubi sure left with not many regrets. It destroyed the home village of my cousin, also killing him. But even so, I could never forgive him for what he had done this night. He, the Yondaime Hokage, fought with the Kyuubi with and unbelievable bravery. But how he defeated the Bijuu, it is unforgivable, for my family at least. I lay down on a stone nearby, listening to the wind, and the leaves. The shadows of one more person, or child for this case, was mirrored against the golden dust that was on the ground. The child was actually my child. He was on a floating mini platform of golden dust. His tummy, had a big mark on it. A seal. And guess what that seal contained. The Kyuubi. I sighed heavily and took my child which he already had bit of blonde spiked hair which is actually strange. Hell, the only people in the family that had blond hair was his mother and sister. And even them didn't have that bright blonde hair. But that didn't matter right now. Not in these terrible times. Minato and Kushina died. Kushina died because the Kyuubi was forced out of the seal. And Minato died sealing the Kyuubi into my child. They died before having a child. How sad. Really. (The masked man took Kyuubi out of the seal before Kushina had a child). Anyways, I took him and used the **Suna Shunshin** **(Sand Body Flicker )** to teleport to the Hokage tower.

 **Third Person's POV:**

"I should have expected you Rasa...I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience caused and for you know what."said the Sandaime Hokage, trying to maintain the alliance with Suna.

"Everything forgiven except for the latter cause. And before you ask questions, I will not send Naruto here, just because the Kyuubi is Konoha's propriety. And even the smallest suggestion on that will cause me to think twice about the alliance. If I remember right, I accepted it just because Minato requested it. And he is my cousin, I didn't want to refuse. As the fourth Kazekage, I will break the alliance if something like that happens, Hiruzen"said Rasa leaving no space to argue.

The Sandaime sighed. And replied:

"Ok, Rasa. But we also have to discuss with the council. It is not my decision entirely about that. I am sure your opinion will count above me, since you are his father. But we still have to talk with the council. Now follow me."

"Just imagine the Suna's council's face, when they discover that my wife gave birth here, and that we let the child there. And also imagine my wife's face when I will say that he is the Kyuubi jinchūriki." Rasa replied as he shivered in fear.

With that said, they walked to the council room after they called a meeting. The council room, was split in two parts. The civilians, and the shinobis. Between them was a door that allowed access to the room. In front of that, was a table with 3 seats, reserved for the elders, and behind them was the seat for the hokage. Once they entered the room, Hiruzen said:

"I see you're all here. Good because we got a problem to discuss."as he said that, he took Naruto out of Rasa's arms, and continued:"He is the jinchūriki of the Kyuubi. The Yondaime Hokage sealed the beast within him as a last resort, and in result of the sealing technique he used, passed away."

As he said that, the council room was in absolute chaos, and one certain pink haired banshee let a loud screech (or her mother in this case, I'm sorry, but I do not really like Sakura), and yelled:

"Why are you letting such a filthy demon in this room. I commend **it** to be killed on spot right now, or I will murder **it** and become the new hero of the village. We have to get rid of this disgusting monster. Don't you see the demon has possessed you, and Kazekage_sama? He is allowed to much. And if we do not kill it right now, I suggest torturing it until it goes numb, leaving it like that for a few days, then watch as it dies slowly. And then we will burn its body to ashes, to be sure this it isn't playing anymore tricks. Don't you agree?" There was an uproar of "yes" or "do it already". But they were all stopped by a intense killer intent. They looked towards the one who was emitting it.

"Dare you! Dare you call my son a any of that! Dare you disrespect him! Dare you even touch even a hair of my son, cause I will rip you to shreds."He yelled sending a fair amount of golden dust, and squeezing the life out of the woman (literally). After that, blood was everywhere. Everyone looked in horror at the rests of the woman that were lying on the ground. Now, with everyone quiet. They were right on time to hear what Danzo was saying. His curiosity grew exponentially when he heard he was the Yondaime's Kazekage's son. Although extremely rare, he may have the jiton(magnet release) kekkei genkai (Bloodline limit) and being the kyuubi jinchūriki, will create the ultimate weapon. So he said:

"I suggest leaving him in the village under my training. He will become and excellent weapo- shinobi, and will help guarding both the leaf, and the sand villages."

At that, golden dust sprang in the air, and took form of a punch, aiming to crush Danzo,s head, but before it hit, it was heard:

" **Suiton: Mini Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water style: mini Water dragon technique)** " yelled an anbu, and a mini water dragon flew towards the punch. At the impact, water covered the dust, and it fell harmlessly on the elder's desk.

"Rasa, I know you do not want that, but please stop the violence. And you, Danzo, he will not remain in the village as a weapon, but he will go with the kazekage and his wife in suna, where he belongs."said The Sandaime hokage sternly.

If you would look closely, you could see the Yondaime Kazekage, and merely one day baby in his mother's arms, along with a squad of Suna Anbu, at the gates of the village. They were leaving to go to suna.

"Good bye Rasa"Said Hiruzen Sarutobi with a friendly smile.

"Good bye to you too, Hiruzen"Rasa said, returning the gesture.

 **In Suna 3 days later**

At the gates of the village, when the anbu guarding it saw the bundle in Aika(name for Rasa's wife, it is invented) arms, they're jaws fell. And one of the Anbu said:

"Kazekage_sama, is that...y-your child?"

When he nodded, the anbu exploded with joy, and ran trough the village spreading the news, of their beloved Kazekage having a new child.

The rest of the days went by fast, with Aika feeding Naruto, and Rasa's discussion with the council. However, the village looked like it was gonna explode in happiness. The announcement brought people in front of Rasa's house to see him. They were all like fan-girls. But that was not the most beautiful thing the child brought to the village. His siblings, Temari and Kankuro (both 4 years old) always stopped bickering when they were with him. Temari always yelled that he is cute and stroked his whisker marks, and Kankuro just watched him in silence. They both loved him, and they stopped bickering for the sake of their little sibling. Of course as always, that didn't last long. They again started fighting for who will hold the child. Like his parents, Naruto seemed amused by this even though he didn't know what was happening. The News that the Kazekage had a new child, spread like wildfire through the Elemental Nations. It made Kankuro want to become strong so that he could show his brother his power. He

wanted that his brother to have someone to look up to, besides his father. He wanted to be the super cool older brother for him, or something close to that. And everyone was happy.

 **1 year later**

"Come on Naru_chan, say it already!"exclaimed his mother, Aika, with a smile. She was staying on the carpet, with her husband, Rasa, her son Kankuro, and her daughter Temari. In front of them, was their pride an joy, Naruto. He was the ball of sunshine of the village. He was always smiling, and he could lit up even the darkest moods. For example Sasori. Yes. He made Sasori change his mind of the betrayal. But right now, they were waiting for him to say his first words, since he said "aa" they thought it was from Kaa_chan.

"Kaa..."he said"Kaa!"he was struggling to say the word."Kaa_Chan!"he said. For a brief of a moment, nobody reacted. But then the girls jumped.

"YESSSSSSSSS!"yelled both Temari and Aika at the same time."He finally did it"said Aika. Then they all started asking him to say their family names. And to their extremely happy surprise, he said them all. And he started clapping and giggling, as Temari, Aika and him, were making a victory dance. But while he didn't know what was happening, it didn't stop him from enjoying the dance. They took him by the hands, supporting him not to fall, and started dancing. The boys were still on the carpet smiling. But Rasa was smiling like he never had. He remembered, when he heard Tou_chan, from Naruto. His brain stopped working, but it knew, it was necessary to smile. He knew that this moment will be one of his happiest memories. Suddenly, the girls dropped Naruto's hands, unintentionally, but to their immense surprise, he started walking.

Of course, the idea that he could walk and say his family's names at this age, will be quickly removed. But to see it in real life, is something else. He started walking and clapping while smiling and giggling around the room, when he suddenly fell down. Rasa quickly reacted, sending a small platform of golden dust catching the boy. The boy just giggled again and fell asleep on the soft packed golden dust.

 **One year later**

Aika, was now 6 months pregnant with Gaara. Not too long after the little incident, she found out. Now they were in the middle of a desert. When I say they, I mean Rasa, Kankuro, Temari and Naruto. They were going to Konoha, to hire a medic, and to buy medicine for Aika. She was now with Granny Chiyo, but they would need another medic, and Suna was not very kind with plants. If you know what I mean. Of course, as always Naruto walked, or rather jumped around happy, without a problem in the world.

He had learned quite a few words, the last year. Going from "Kaa_chan" to "Good Morning" (the last word he learned). He had developed a kind and funny attitude, and he was always happy. Right now he was chasing after some kind of insects that he found in the desert. It was quite funny to watch.

"A fly, Tou_chan. Look it's a fly." he called out happily. He even attempted to catch it, but something unexpected happened while doing that. When he tried to catch the fly, he missed. But immediately after, medium seized silver sand pillar-like jets flew ascended from the ground at extraordinary speed, crushing the fly with all its might. The others jaws, hit the hot sand, while Naruto fell on the floor, scared.

"Tou_chan! Help me! This sand is following me."screamed Naruto, clearly terrified, that sand was fallowing him. As Rasa regained from his utterly surprise, he started to approach Naruto to get him up, but the sand thought he was worried that his father will approach, with an clearly terrifying speed, it hit Rasa before he could barely blink. He was thrown into a nearby stone with great force, with silver sand ranging from his neck to knee , holding him, or rather strangling him. Rasa couldn't breath. Naruto was beyond terrified now. HE was hurting his dad.

"Stop!"yelled Naruto with tears in his eyes. "Please" pleaded him "You're hurting Tou_chan!"he yelled again, but to no effect. In fact, the sand held him even tighter.

"Naruto, calm down"Rasa managed to say with a soft smile. After that Naruto relaxed, and so did his sand. It let go of Rasa, and he took a few deep breaths, and commanded his sand to cover up the wounds and the blood. There was blood, because at the force and speed, that he hit the stone, he spit blood. There was also the fact that silver sand is the SHARPEST and the FASTEST sand existing. Its sharpness it's said to reach a Kyuubi's fang, and the speed, it's said to be able to compare to Gai's 6th Gate in terms of speed. So he was pretty wounded by that hit. As he started to walk to Naruto, his sand tensed up and attacked Rasa again, only for this time, Rasa was ready. He brought a wall of golden dust before the silver sand was able to hit. And That continued until Rasa was in front of Naruto. Or at least, a few meters away from him. As Rasa held his hand towards Naruto, he backed away in fear of hurting his dad.

"Trust me Naruto"Rasa said with a smile. Naruto shook his head. The, Rasa made a big hand of golden dust, and extended it to Naruto. Naruto looked at the hand, and then at his father, and then he also held his hand, and in front of it, in binding speeds, formed a hand, but slightly smaller than Rasa,s. Rasa's hand grabbed Naruto's and pulled it up. Silver sand formed around Naruto's back, and put him back on his feet. He then ran and hugged his father with his tiny arms. Rasa smiled and signaled for them to continue their trip. Again, silver sand followed Naruto, but it stopped once they reached a forest. All the while, Temari and Kankuro were wandering what the heck just happened.

Once they reached the gates, the eternal chuunin, or the gate protectors, saw him coming.

"Halt! State your name and business."yelled one of them.

"Izumo!That's the Kazekage!"whispered, or rather yelled with urgency in his ear.

The now man identified as Izumo, started panicking.

"I'm sorry Kazekage_sama, I didn't recognize you at first" stated Izumo begging for forgiveness. At first he thought that he, Rasa, was going to kill him."

"Nonsense, why should you be sorry because you were doing your work, eh?"

"Ok Kazegage_sama, please enjoy your time in our village."

And so they entered the village, and headed to the hokage tower. While on the path to the hokage tower, Rasa noticed how different the village was since he saw it last time. It was all build again, barely any signs of the destruction. Everyone was happy and they were doing their chores. He smiled knowing in what state the village was when he saw it, and how much it changed


End file.
